


Counting Down (To When I Can Skate With You)

by RainingTragedy



Series: Soulmate AU (The Drabble/Oneshot Collection) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I finally released a new part, M/M, Soulmate AU, Viktor is such a sap, drabble stuff, go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: The first time Viktor brought his boyfriend Yuuri skating, he wasn't expecting this."How come you never told me you could skate!?"





	Counting Down (To When I Can Skate With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently experiencing high levels of stress so I'm writing it out. I hope you enjoy, and also, read the first part of this AU first. Unless you don't want to, you little rebel you ( •̀ω•́ )σ

Viktor was proud to say that Yuuri and him were now dating for 3 months, 9 days and 4 hours to be exact, and it was the happiest time of his life. 

The silverette currently stood on the ice, he pulled some strings and they had the whole rink to themselves. He watched as Yuuri slipped on some skates (courtesy of Viktor) and started to tie them. Viktor smiled and walked towards the bench once more, leaning down. "Allow me, Yuuuuri~"

Yuuri blushed a dark red, Viktor smirked at his success. He's come to love that blush of his.

"Y-You don't H-have to!" The Japanese said, but let his soulmate do it anyway. He was weak to Viktor's ways of showing affection.

Once the skates were tied the Russian man helped Yuuri onto his feet, holding his hands tightly with his own gloved ones. "Shall we, darling~?"

Yuuri blushed more but nodded, surprisingly steady on his feet. Viktor stepped onto the ice first, leading Yuuri onto it while still holding hands. He wanted to be sure to be there in case the other man fell.

"V-Viktor I'm fine!" Yuuri sighed, gliding away before Viktor could protest. Viktor immediately skated over to Yuuri's side, putting an arm around his waist. 

"But I wanna be there in case you fall~" Viktor whined, honestly, he never knew if Yuuri skated before. His shy, reserved soulmate lived in an apartment near a small café and the only thing Yuuri ever told him was that he worked at the library near the ice rink. Yes, Viktor new other thing s such as Yuuri's favorite color, food, shampoo, conditioner, blankets, clothing-

Anyway, back to the main point at hand, Viktor didn't want his Yuuri getting hurt, and he was going to make sure of that.

They glided around the ice for a bit before Viktor stopped to check his phone. It was Yuri again, that boy never knew what it meant to stop spamming his messages but he never listens. Viktor told Yuuri to stay near him before they started again, but it looked like Yuuri had other plans.....

Viktor heard skates carve the ice as they rounded to corner in what sounded like a sharp turn, Viktor looked up from his phone to spot Yuuri, who looked like he was getting ready for a jump. 

Viktor stiffened.

"YUU-"

Yuuri took to jump, spinning gracefully and landing on the ice even more so. It was a simple spin, but nothing a beginner could master without months of training.

When Yuuri landed his spun around to Viktor, "Yeah?"

Viktor was silent for a moment, before whining

"Why didn't you tell me you could ice skate?"

Yuuri's mood seemed to falter, Viktor frowned. Did he say something wrong? Did Yuuri take offense to his comment? Viktor was about to speak before Yuuri cut him off,

"Y-You didn't know?" He said shakily, Viktor shook his head, "You never told me, darling~"

Yuuri looked down and Viktor took that moment to bolt forward and see whats wrong, "Yuuri, my love-darling, whats wrong?" He tilted Yuuri's chin up only to be met with very sad eyes. Tears ready to fall down plush cheeks. Viktor was worried, what caused his soulmates distress.

"I-I should h-have known I-I was never g-good enough to comp-pete against you! L-Let a-alone get you to s-see m-me as a competitor!" The tears fell and Viktor became even more confused.

"Darling, what do you mean? I-I don't understand-"

"I faced you, Viktor! Yet I was so h-horrible you never even s-saw me as a competitor!" Yuuri took a breath in, "I came in last, the l-last time you competed. I- I was so ashamed I didn't even face you."

Suddenly, it all clicked for Viktor. Yuuri Katsuki was the  _Yuuri Katsuki_ From his last competition. How could he have been so stupid, and now..

He looked into Yuuri's watery eyes, he never wanted to his his beautiful soulmate cry. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and tucked Yuuri's head against his shoulder.

"Yuuri," he started "Back then I was nothing, I had nothing. I had empty gold medals and even and emptier heart. Life was dull and believe me, I didn't want to skate anymore. I hated the attention and  everything that went with it. Others could say I had everything I wanted in the world but I was missing the two things I wanted most, my life, and my love." 

He held Yuuri tighter,

"I should have known,  _God_ , I really should have, but Yuuri don't you ever think you're not good enough for me. The time I've been with you had been the happiest time of my life. If anything, _you're_ too good for _me._ "

He leaned down a bit and kissed Yuuri's cheek. He could feel Yuuri smile against his bare neck as he felt arms wrap around him too.

Viktor wanted to stay like this forever, in Yuuri's arms.

_Happy._

* * *

From now on, Viktor vowed to learn everything he can about Yuuri, the good and the bad. Viktor was undoubtedly smitten, and would from now on do anything to make Yuuri happy. Maybe...Maybe one day, they really can skate together on the same ice, holding each other like they are now.

Viktor would do anything to make that happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I hope you enjoyed, and also....
> 
> Do you readers have any suggestions for the Victuuri ship? I will gladly write them, however, I do not write anything above the T rating as of now, though, that can change ( ິ•ᆺ⃘• )ິฅ✧
> 
> P.S- The last sentences were probably or probably not about what the next installment of this series will be (SHHHH...)


End file.
